What the heck?
by charrybarry
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the renowned Hitachiin brothers didn't like each other, in fact, hated each other? What sort of things would be effected? We're about to find out. Twincest fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran, and there is evidence! In not one single episode or manga chapter do the twins make out! I am currently trying to persuade Bisco Hatori to do so, but she isn't budging, DAMNIT!

Hee… hee I'm gonna have a good time writing this, I can tell XD

--

As Kaoru woke up normally to his normal bedroom on a normal Wednesday morning, he got the vibe that everything was completely normal… And _that _was how he knew something was off. He sat straight up in his bed and stayed like that with a suspicious glare before jerking his head both ways in half a second, seeing nothing. He licked his finger and stuck it in the air; Nada. He even leaned down on the bed again to check under it, and skim his fingers across the floor to make sure it was actually suitable to walk on. Finally, still thinking that something was wrong, he took a big whiff of air, and realized something.

_Why do I smell permanent marker?_

Quickly, he jumped out of bed and jogged to his bathroom to look in the mirror.

"Shit, of course." Kaoru muttered staring with an otherwise calm expression at his reflection that was untainted except for the thick black drawn on french mustache that had most likely been put on him while he had been sleeping. "DAMNIT HIKARU!!!!!!!!!" He finally exploded, throwing his own mini tantrum inside his bathroom.

Crouching down by the doorway outside the bedroom the teen heard his name being yelled finally and put a hand over his mouth to keep his own laughter down. He soon after started to hear various curse words being spewed out and he stood up dusting himself off and began to walk towards the kitchen satisfied.

Finally, when Kaoru calmed down he took a towel, drenched it in warm water and put it to just above his lip, scrubbing the marker relentlessly. It only succeeded in removing about half the ink, and smudging it around slightly. Kaoru sighed, realizing he would have to stoop to his box, meaning his brother had gotten what he wanted. He hated using the box, it made him feel like a loser but it was necessary for some jokes that were played on him. Besides, it wasn't like his older brother _supplied _this stuff for him, Kaoru doubted he even knew he had one, they barely even talked when they weren't screaming at each other. But he made sure he had everything, especially the essentials such as extra clean clothes, and a small first aid kit. He finally found it in the back of his connected closet; a big box with the words 'BACK-UP' in duck tape. Kaoru rummaged through it until he finally found some cover-up , and smiled in victory.

After applying the right amount of make up, the slightly younger twin used a moment to check to see if there were spots he had missed. When there were none, he smiled and left his room to go down to the dining room for breakfast.

Along his way, Kaoru smirked evilly. He loved the moments just after a practical joke had just been pulled on him, because after you have recovered from the initial shock, your mind goes reeling with different ideas of revenge. And Kaoru would be damned if his payback wasn't much MUCH sweeter than the original punk in the first place. He wouldn't allow it.

Kaoru wasn't surprised to see Hikaru already in the dining room, eating his breakfast happily. But, he decided not to give him the satisfaction of him blowing up - just yet - so he silently retrieved his breakfast as well and sat down, to start eating. Hikaru seemed to find this amusing and sat back in his chair, smirking at Kaoru who was now pretending to be deeply interested in his westernized meal.

"Gee Kaoru. Are you trying to grow a mustache?"

Kaoru's expression remained blank as he lifted his head to give his brother an icy stare. "You noticed? Well, I guess its just growing naturally. I tried to shave it because I just thought it looked repulsive. I see no signs of you growing one though? Huh, maybe I'm just maturing more than you." Kaoru shot back calmly while taking a bite of toast to cover his smirk. He perked up a little more at Hikaru's cheeks turn slightly pink in anger at the comment.

"Odd. It seems very _un-_natural seeing that I am in fact, the _oldest._" Hikaru practically hissed. At this Kaoru dropped his fork and stood up, leaning over the table towards Hikaru.

"Must you _always _bring that up?!" Kaoru seethed, baring his teeth at his brother. Hikaru stood up as well, glaring just as hard.

"Yes! Only because its true!"

"It may be true. But you're the childish one of the two of us!"

"I'm childish?!"

"HELL yes!"

"Just look at how you're acting right now Kaoru! Oh sooooo mature!" He yelled sarcastically.

"You started it!"

"Me?! No way! You started it!"

"Nuh-uh! It all started this morning when you put that mustache on me!"

"What?! That's bull-"

"BOYS!" Yuhuza yelled rubbing her temples in the doorway. The twins froze. "Enough! My goodness must you always insist of fighting every minute of every day?" She asked.

"Yes!" Both boys responded in unison, before glaring at each other. They hated when they did that. It made people think they were close.

Their mother sighed. "Just go on ahead to school, or you'll be late."

"Bye mom!"

"See you after school mom!" Both twins yelled as they ran out of the room to get their coats and bags and enter separate limos to take them to school.

--

They had the same classes but they didn't speak. They didn't look. They didn't acknowledge all together. When Hikaru and Kaoru were at home they fought. When they were at school they acted like the other didn't exist. If they ran into each other in the lunch line, it usually ended with a little showdown to see who would speak first so they wouldn't order the same lunch. Even if they wouldn't admit it, they were a lot alike and hated each similarity with a fiery burning passion. They both had their friends, who seemed to enjoy discussing the other's twin. Needless to say, this fact pissed the hell out of both of them.

"Why are you two not so close? It seems like you're so much like each other." Haruhi asked Kaoru from where she sat next to him at the lunch table. His grip on his pristine silver fork stiffened.

"I'm nothing like that gross asshole." He informed her through gritted teeth, as he stabbed his pork. A sweat drop formed on her forehead.

"Ne, Kao-chan you seem sad… do you want some of this cake?" Hunny offered kindly with Mori sitting protectively behind him.

"No thank you Hunny-sempai." Kaoru muttered, seeming very content in murdering his meat.

_Meanwhile_

"You two could be so close!" Tamaki exclaimed, frustrated.

"Just shut up will you?! It's not happening." Hikaru fumed.

"I mean… I guess I sort of get what Tamaki is saying. You two - when your not angry with each other - are very similar." Kasanoda observed, Hikaru only rolled his eyes in response to this.

"I'm observing that your very passionate with your denials to everything related to this topic Hikaru." Kyoya informed.

Hikaru put his head into his hands and groaned. "You're just wasting your time you guys. Look, even if I wanted us to be close - which I don't! We just don't… _click. _You know? Like good brothers or sisters should."

_With Kaoru_

Haruhi laughed at something the younger twin had said when Kurakano appeared at their table. Smiling sweetly she held up a large bag and heaved a large porcelain elephant from it. It looked extremely elegant in the details of the white, and blue, and beads on the fabric. The four teens stared at her blankly.

"Um… why do you have a porcelain elephant with you Kurakano?" Kaoru asked. The girl was panting softly from lugging the huge thing around, and she smiled even wider at him now.

"I made it." She told him. Of course! Kurakano was the 9th grade classes best artist.

"You made this? Kurakano this is amazing!" Haruhi said in awe to the mini sculpture. The girl made a face at her.

"This? This was just the back up. I already sent the competition one in and I saw a few flaws in this one so I've been looking for someone who wants to take it. Are any of you interested?"

Immediately an idea made its way into Kaoru's mind and his hand sprang up. "I'll take it!" He said. Kurakano beamed and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank you Kaoru! I'm glad I don't have to deal with this anymore." She told him before departing. Kaoru smirked. _No, no Kurakano, thank _you.

_With Hikaru_

"Hikaru… I know you aren't interested in Kaoru at all or anything… but do you have any idea why he has a mini elephant sculpture with him?" Tamaki said looking confusedly over at Kaoru's table. Hikaru's eyes furrowed as he turned around. Laughing at what he saw.

"Oh, for all I care it could be his slut. He never brings girls home with him anyways." Hikaru made note to leave out that he never brought home girls either, in fact, he was actually gay. But he got a few laughs out of the comment none the less so he had done his work well.

--

Hikaru slept in the nude. He had always done it, ever since when he was 10 and got a high fever and was too hot to sleep in anything, then had simply liked the feeling to much to start wearing clothes again. And, unfortunately for him, Kaoru was aware of this fact. This was why, on Thursday morning when Hikaru woke up, he was greeted with a cleaned out closet, and NOTHING to wear. Literally.

"KAORU! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY CLOTHES?!" Hikaru screamed. Kaoru, meanwhile, had been listening on the other side of the door and chuckled, removing himself from the entire floor his brother was on, just to be sure he wasn't murdered.

After a matter of time, when he was tired of searching in his room for any spare clothes and for once was rueful that he had such hard working maids, he saw the large porcelain elephant that Kaoru got the other day on his desk. Attached to it was a note.

_To Hikaru:_

_I hope you don't mind. But I asked the maids if I could pick out your wardrobe for the day. As you can see… they agreed. I kind of think this elephant would actually look good on you. I like to think Kurakano made it especially for you. Why don't you try it out. Hope to see you in school today._

_Kaoru :)_

Hikaru fumed. He was going to kill him…

--

**Authors note:** And…. that's where the first chapter ends. XD Sorry, but it shall get better from here on out! :D Hope to see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **NO! I don't own ouran! Now go ahead and read the damn story!

--

He was going to kill him…

Needless to say, Hikaru wasn't in the best mood for the rest of the day. After having to actually take the mockingly heavy elephant sculpture to cover up what he could so he could walk downstairs and find suitable attire for school, lets just say if you even dared to talk to Hikaru the first few hours into that Thursday morning you obviously didn't care for your well being. Worst part for him, was despite the evil smirks he always caught Kaoru giving him, he had no serious proof of what his twin did.

He was going to kill him…

"You know I would never doubt you Hikaru," Tamaki began, watching said teen mercilessly jot down ideas with an expression that just screamed; demon. "but is what Kaoru did really that bad that you would want to do THIS to him? He is your brother after all."

"Don't remind me." He growled.

"It was truly that bad?" The scared blonde rephrased.

"Oh, I don't know." Hikaru started off with bitter sarcasm. "Why don't you go ask the 3 maids I traumatized this morning!"

"Okay, okay." He let the fuming boy cool down for a few moments before saying. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive… Are you gonna help me or not?" Hikaru demanded. Tamaki quickly nodded, afraid of his reaction if he were to say 'no'.

--

Kaoru was feeling good. Hikaru had been sending him daggers all day, and he didn't care to tell him it only boosted his confidence. There was no reason for him to be worrying about the payback he would be receiving… just yet. Hikaru wasn't nearly smart enough to pull together a decent prank in less than 12 hours. Plus, he'd always shown signs of taking much more time executing them,

It was with this thought that Kaoru stepped into his bathroom on light feet and turned on the warm bath water. Not that today had been stressful, not at all. It was merely the factor that Kaoru believed he had deserved some sort of reward for the success he had reached, other than the humor from his brother's reaction.

In the past, Kaoru had very well wondered if he had been underestimating his twin this whole time. But Hikaru had given proof in the form of examples that his twin was much more simple minded than he. He had no doubt in his mind that Hikaru felt the exact opposite. But he was sure that it was only used to soothe the aching embarrassment of having his younger rival be more intelligent than him.

The water was warm and inviting as it completely engulfed him up to his collar bone. And Kaoru let a content 'mmmm' of approval. Yes. This was nice. For once in a pretty long while he let all the evil thoughts of his brother out of his mind, totally forgot about him completely. In that moment, he didn't even have a sibling, it was just him. He left his thoughts blank, save for the occasional happy memory or two of him and his friends.

All too soon, he felt the dangerous feeling of himself dozing off from the heat radiating out of the warm waters, and decided to get out of the tub. Realizing that he didn't even bother to get his hair wet, he quickly dried off his body and pulled on some boxers while draping the towel over his shoulder. There was no clock in sight, so Kaoru didn't know the time. His mind nagged at him, reminding that had he still had an important math assignment due tomorrow, so he decided to go out of his own little sanctuary and check his alarm clock.

The first thing he noticed registered a little too late when he put the first foot out of the bathroom; It was eerily quiet. And then by the second step,_ whoosh._ He never thought he could fly… but wait, was that even possible? Soon he realized it wasn't when his backside was hit by the cold hard floor. But then… why was it so sticky? Kaoru's face morphed into one of disgust when his hand ran across the floor and picked up a big glop of maple syrup.

"What the hell?!"

"And… cut!" Someone yelled on the other side of the room. Kaoru's jaw dropped as he looked toward the voice, and now laughter to see his twin doubled over on the floor as well, except he was clean. To the right of him was Tamaki holding a video camera. His worried face went back and forth between him, and his brother.

"Hikaru?! Tamaki?!" He demanded, they both looked at him again. "What the hell?!" He repeated.

"Great job Kaoru. I never thought you were that good of a performer. You got that? Didn't you milord?" Hikaru referred to Tamaki, who now just looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh… yeah… and now that my job is done, I'd better get going. See you!" He said the last bit quickly and darted out the room, camera in hand. Hikaru just chuckled and smirked evilly back at his little brother.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru hissed. He slowly got to his feet, his hands were clenched into fists, and his eyes were showing a death glare, straight at Hikaru.

"Hey! Good you can stand, I would have had to do some explaining if you broke something to-" He was cut off when he had to dodge his brother lunging at him with his hands in claw form in front of him. Hikaru cackled. "You're gonna have to be faster than that to catch me!" With that statement he bolted out the front door of Kaoru's bedroom, his little brother following close behind.

Normally, the twins were equally fast runners. But urged on by his anger Kaoru was able to go a little faster. Just fast enough to catch him right at the top of the stairs, sending them both tumbling together towards the lower floor.

_Thump._

They both hit the floor together. Kaoru groaned, and tried to move but it was too painful. That hurt much more than he had anticipated, if he knew that, then he probably would have waited to tackle his brother when he actually got to the bottom of the stairs. His lungs felt tight and confined, almost as if he couldn't breathe… but wait… that was because someone was laying on him! He tried to push his twin off of him but he found that Hikaru's body was trapping his arms as well. But the really alarming part was; he couldn't move his mouth, because something was covering it.

Both twins registered the lip lock at the same time, and screamed in horror into each others mouths as Hikaru scrambled off his brother. Each Hitachiin sat upright and stared at each other in shock for a moment before standing up simultaneously and running in the opposite direction.

-_With Hikaru-_

He ran, and ran, and ran. He didn't stop until he got to a dead end, and sat down in the darkest corner he could find. _'What the hell just happened?!' _He screamed at himself in his head. He tried to tell himself it wasn't his fault, it wasn't his fault. But something was irritating him in the back of his mind, not allowing himself to truly believe what he oh so desperately wanted to believe. It was then, Hikaru realized that if he ever thought about something like this happening before, he would have been sure he would be vomiting this moment. But no, he didn't even make a move to wipe his face. Could it be possible that he enjoyed it? As soon as the possibility ran through his mind he had to put his hand over his mouth to keep his scream of terror muffled. NO WAY! He despised his twin! There was no way in hell! He knew he was gay, but incestuous?! But then again… he didn't think he thought the experience was bad. No! No! The kiss was over too soon for him to even get a good look at the situation anyway.

Little did he know, that very twin he was thinking about was living in the same denial.

--

The next day neither twin would even look at each other. Not that they didn't do that anyway at school, but today was crucially different. Everyone could feel the tension in each class both twins were in. When they weren't within 100 feet of each other, people could still tell their tension, by looking at the fact that both were trying to be overly cheery with everybody else. By lunchtime, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Kasanoda chose to draw the line and cornered Hikaru during lunch.

"Alright Hikaru what is up with you?" Kasanoda demanded.

"Yeah! What happened after I left?!" Tamaki questioned, Hikaru began to fidget nervously.

"Nothing! You guys are just being idiots!" He defended, Kyoya pushed up his glasses and glared at the red headed teen.

"You're lying."

"Just tell us!" All three of them said in unison.

"I… I-I…"

-_Later with Kaoru_-

He was walking with Haruhi after Hunny and Mori had just left for their martial arts class when they saw someone running towards them.

"Kaoru? Do you know who that girl is?" Haruhi asked, Kaoru stared at her more profoundly now.

"I think so. It's one of Hikaru's girls… just ignore her then." He stated blankly. Haruhi listened to his advice and kept walking away from the girl but overtime she caught up with them and blocked their path. Kaoru glared at her. "What do you want?" He almost growled, she glared right back at him, and soon Kaoru felt a stinging pain in his left cheek.

"Hey!" Haruhi yelled.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kaoru demanded at the girl who had slapped him. She only glared harder at him.

"You know what that was for you perverted asshole!" She yelled back at him. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?!"

"How dare you kiss your own brother?! Poor Hikaru didn't even know what was happening until you had pinned him down! Well… you can't hide your incestuous ways from anyone now! The whole school knows!" Kaoru's stomach dropped down to his pelvis. _No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No! _He watched the girl with horrified run off after she finished her rant. And Haruhi turned to him, looking just as stunned as she was.

"Is that true Kaoru?"

"No! No! Haruhi its not true! He kissed _me_!" He defended. The girl arched an eyebrow.

"So you did kiss."

"No!… Yes, well… sort of." He contradicted. Haruhi bit her lip, as she thought of different ways to fix her friend's problem. No solutions she could think of could completely recover the situation. So instead;

"Kaoru, I think the best thing for you to do right now is go talk to Hikaru." She said. "Okay?"

Kaoru nodded in reply, and turned around on his feet to go running the other way to look for his brother. He soon found him walking with his bag. The eldest glared at the younger as the other growled at his twin with bared teeth. Kaoru gripped onto Hikaru's arm and started pulling him to the nearest door. People sent him stares, some of disgust, some of anger, some were snickering. As he shoved Hikaru into another room he yelled. "Fuck off!" And slammed the door shut, now turning to face his twin. "You jackass! Why would you do that?!" He demanded of his brother.

"What? It wasn't like I was going to say _I_ did it." Hikaru shot back.

"Why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut?! Only for once?! Now the whole school thinks I'm some sort of homosexual sex offender!"

"Poor Kaoru, that's the whole point don't you see?" Hikaru chuckled. Kaoru growled and stormed towards his brother, pushing him backwards by the shoulders.

"No. I think its YOU who doesn't get the point! You're the pervert! Not me!"

Hikaru glared at him. "At least I don't go around kissing my brother!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! You kissed me!" Kaoru yelled.

"No! You kissed me!"

"No! You!"

"No! You!"

"No! You!"

Suddenly, Hikaru's hand flew out to grab Kaoru's shirt collar. Kaoru braced himself to be thrown across the room. He truly thought in those few moments that a violent fist fight was going to break loose. Even though the twins seemed to hate each other, all of their fights before had been verbal. Would this change things? Kaoru thought so, but instead he felt himself being pulled towards his brother, and soon felt the familiar texture of his twin's lips against his own. They were kissing… again? Except, this time it wasn't an accident.

**Author's note:** Hahaha I'm so evil. Another time I cut you off! X) hehehe. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! D: I was real busy, I'll try to post the next one sooner :D Bye for now!

~go-play-in-traffic


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **You didn't come here to read me saying I don't own Ouran, so why are you reading this anyways?… Uh huh, I thought so.

**Oh! And another thing! I never mentioned it before, but for the sake of the plot of the story, there was never a host club. So Haruhi never broke the vase, and never got in debt… therefore she wears a GIRLS UNIFORM (helpful to know in today's chapter)  
**

**--  
**

The most surprising thing to Kaoru was, neither of them made an effort to pull away, but barely anything was happening in the first place. They were both just standing there, lips touching and frozen. Even though Kaoru wouldn't admit it, he was hoping something like this would happen. The first time they had pulled away so quickly that neither could tell if they had enjoyed it or not. That was why Hikaru was doing this. But neither of them thought this was even helping at all, if not fogging their perspective on their relationship even more.

In an act of exasperation, they parted. And even that seemed to make the situation worse. Reality hit them in the face like a ton of bricks. But even so, amidst all this, neither Hikaru nor Kaoru could find the mental will power to force their gazes away from one another.

A cricket chirped in the distance.

Hikaru breathed through his nose, and smelled the awkwardness drifting thickly through the air. He felt his hand rise and rub the back of his neck, something he only did when he was uncomfortable.

The twins just stood there for God knows how long until finally, _finally _Hikaru closed his eyes as he proceeded to calmly yet almost with a hint of haste gather his things and leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

Now that the absence of his twin was now present in his sight, Kaoru seemed able to let himself calm down fully, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in, and silently but tensely strolled through the classroom. Occasionally drumming his fingers on a desk, or scratching his nails lightly on a chalkboard, grimacing from the faint scraping noise. He let his eyes wander, and Kaoru soon realized that this was a room used for literature, he slightly smiled. That had always been his best subject. Also he quickly remembered that stories were always an effective way to get his mind off something, and right then, he _really _just wanted to forget about his brother, and not having the mental strength to actually exit the classroom, he picked up a random book to open to its beginning pages…

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; _

_Whole misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage, _

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend, _

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

"Aha. William Shakespeare's _'Romeo and Juliet'._" Kaoru said. Perfect. He just really needed to get his mind off his twin that's all, just forget about all of what had happened before completely. So without another thought he sat down and began to read.

**A few minutes later**

"Kaoru?" Said boy's head snapped up as he pushed himself from the desk he was sitting in, slamming the book shut. He looked up to see none other than Haruhi Fujioka standing in the doorway, textbook, notebook, and pencil in hand. Of course she was here to study.

"Yeah Haruhi?"

"You okay? You looked like you were in some sort of trance." The girl said, her brunette hair swaying as her head just slightly tilted.

"Oh, sorry… just, didn't get that much sleep last night that's all." Came the lame excuse. Haruhi knew that most likely wasn't the truth of the reason behind her friends off behavior, and she decided to challenge it.

"I see… well did you get your talk with Hikaru?" She questioned.

To Kaoru that was the worst possible subject change on the planet. He immediately tensed up, and knew that Haruhi could sense it. But _technically _he did have a talk with his brother, even if it didn't exactly go the way he planned. But she didn't need to know that. "Yes."

"Kaoru... Come on is that really true?" She asked, putting both hands on her hips.

"Uh huh." Kaoru nodded with his eyes looking at her shoes.

"It doesn't sound lik-"

"Haruhi, sorry I have to go." Kaoru interjected and quickly grabbed his bag and left.

Haruhi only let out the deep sigh she was holding after she knew Kaoru was out of ear shot. Soon followed by a tall blond male entering the classroom, he looked puzzled. "Wasn't that just H-" He started.

"That was Kaoru." She instantly cut him off, used to this sort of thing.

"Oh. That makes sense, it looked like he didn't even recognize me."

"He probably didn't."

"Ah, right." He looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying. "Do you have any ideas where Hikaru Hitachiin might be?" Haruhi shook her head, but then tapped her chin.

"Probably somewhere that way I suppose." She said, pointing in the opposite direction Kaoru had just left in.

"Okay, thanks." The boy looked like he was about to leave before he stopped abruptly, turning around and holding out his hand. "Sorry, excuse me. My name is Suoh, Tamaki."

Haruhi gently took Tamaki's hand in her own. "Fujioka, Haruhi."

"So, I uh, was just going to tell Hikaru this since most of you will find out by tomorrow probably. But since I'm talking to you, in a few days the school is having this sort of formal ball, where all the students will have a chance to socialize a little more, and maybe brings their parents with them if they want of course."

"How do you know so early?" Haruhi questioned.

"Well, my father is the chairman of the school board." He said like it was slightly obvious. Haruhi's eyes widened, feeling a little stupid.

'_Of course. "Suoh"'_

"Oh, well then. Thank you."

"No problem. Well I guess I'll see you around Haruhi-chan." Tamaki finished smoothly with a wave before walking off the other direction.

**With Hikaru**

The clock tower.

Probably not the best place ever chosen by Hikaru Hitachiin, seeing its current population of students crowding it. He chose to ignore the worried and slightly scared students who were sending him strange looks as he paced restlessly around the tall slim building, all the while occasionally biting his knuckles with an intense look in his eyes.

He was trying to clear his mind. Apparently failing miserably. His method, just happened to be counting the number of times he could walk around the building without getting bored. Although if he was being honest with himself, then he probably would've realized that he had lost count by his fifth round.

_'Well, that certainly didn't go as I had planned.' _He thought referring to the unusual act of taboo he had just committed a few minutes beforehand. All he truly wanted was for both of them to forget about it, just wipe it out of their minds, and go back to the way they used to be. Content with hiding a not so subtle intense rage toward one another.

Once Tamaki finally found his friend, pacing for reasons unknown no less, he looked around at his surroundings, a bit confused. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Tamaki?" Hikaru asked semi-startled.

"Hey, no time for formal greetings Hikaru, everyone's been looking for you!"

"They have?" Hikaru asked disbelieving as he was pulled down the courtyard and towards the academy.

"Yes. And I need to tell you about something."

"Well? I'm here, aren't I?"

"It's a party, a dance. My father is throwing it. Some sort of formal ball that all the students and their parents can come to in a few days." Hikaru groaned in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah. I know how much you hate those things." He said. "But I need you to come to this one."

"Why is it so urgent?"

Tamaki slowly stopped walking forcing Hikaru to halt in the process. "Well, i-its just… I met someone a few minutes ago… and I… well I don't know, I don't even know her that well… but you know, I would like to know her? So, could you just-"

Suddenly Hikaru laughed and started to walk again, pushing Tamaki along with him, all the while patting his back. "Wow, Tamaki. All this time, I had thought you were a hopeless idiot. But… I guess there is some hope for you." He said, and despite the obvious insult, Tamaki smiled. "Sure, I'll come."

Tamaki decided against telling Hikaru that miss Haruhi-chan was also good friends with his brother.

--

**Authors note: **Eh… eh heh. *smiles meekly* uh hi there… this is a bit awkward. Yeah, I know. I know. I've just been sort of POOF and now this chapter is kind of short, but its just a… kind of a funny story… a-a looooong story. And I uh, just… just… see ya! *runs*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: eh, to hell with it you knew what I was gonna say

* * *

_**The Hitachiin twins 5 years old:**_

"**Can you tell? Which one of us is Kaoru, and which one of us is Hikaru?"**

"**Um… well I think, you're Hikaru."**

**Silence.**

"… **You guessed wrong."**

_**Later that night:**_

"**Hikaru?"**

"**Yeah Kaoru?"**

"**I'm kind of sad that girl couldn't tell us apart." Hikaru looked at his twin a bit surprised, but soon smiled comfortingly and wrapped his small arms around the distraught Kaoru.**

"**Nah, its no big deal Kaoru. I'm sure there's **_**someone **_**who can tell us apart."**

_**One year later:**_

"**You know, it may be possible that no one who can tell which one's which." The maid said with a sorrowful smile as she slid down the rope ladder into darkness.**

_**7 years old:**_

**They got different bedrooms.**

_**8 years old:**_

**They stopped speaking to each other.**

_**9 years old:**_

**An unannounced, unofficial, and unapproved hatred towards one another fought its way to the surface.

* * *

**

This was nice. And I wasn't hiding it.

This was very, very nice.

Exactly my preferred temperature for a sunny barely cloudy day (between 70 and 80 degrees) with just enough wind to comb through my hair and a refreshing aura that doesn't end up blowing me away into an unforgiving trash bin. (I know from experience how unforgiving some said trash bins can be.)

I was laying on a soft sturdy blanket only adding to my giddy nature, the cool blades of grass under the parts of my bare feet that were left off the blanket were on the verge tickling my skin (good thing I had never had especially ticklish body parts… except for maybe one or two).

I suddenly smelt food and turned my head to the side to see an unfamiliar picnic basket. Just sitting there (it didn't even look like the expensive weaved sort either). Slowly reaching my hand to rest on the top, an immediate warm sensation spread through my palm. As curiosity rolled through me I lifted the top to see fresh baked rolls, bread and other special foods that were usually used in making sandwiches. On the other side sat a cooler that hid ice cold lemonade and other foods that would most likely be spoiled if they had been exposed to the heat radiating off the other foods, such as jam, and fruit.

Quickly grabbing some plastic eating utensils (which had weirdly appeared from no where) I prepared a very appealing looking sandwich, along with a drink, and grapes as a side dish.

"Mm…" I hummed appreciatively as I took that first bite. Don't get me wrong. The meals made by our high class chefs were always incredible. But sometimes it was extremely refreshing to just sit with an every day unoriginal lunch usually suited for a commoner. And this was one of those times.

"Heh, you sure love those commoners foods don't you Kaoru?" An all too recognizable voice said from some ways behind me. I stopped eating mid-chew resisting the urge to spit it all out in surprise just in time. I prepared myself to get into a defensive position, but then realized that his voice sounded much too warm and comforting for him to be doing something during that exact moment. He must have already done it I figured, and then: _poisoned. _I thought straight after and almost spit out the mouth-full all over again. But instead my muscles just chose not to obey my mind and I swallowed instead, while turning around just in time to see my older brother rest himself on the blanket next to me winding his identical arms around my body.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I thought my face would drain of all color, but instead I felt my cheeks warm and I knew I was anything but pale. My twin smiled at me, and- and I smiled back! I couldn't help it! It was like I wasn't in control of my own body anymore.

And wait- what? Was he leaning towards me, or was I towards him? And why are his eyes closing? Wait, wait, wait, wait! _Stop it! _

Then finally God decided to give me a break and I regained my bodily control again and _screamed_.

* * *

"Ah!" Kaoru shouted and sat up straight in his bed. He was breathing hard, as he always did when he had nightmares. Although, when Kaoru Hitachiin had nightmares he usually wasn't blushing horribly when he woke either. His head whipped around in different directions allowing his eyes to scan the room for any signs of disturbances. He was in his room, and everything was fine. He could see his math text book still opened on his desk a bit farther away from when he was working on his homework last night, frustrated on a difficult problem before giving up and falling onto his bed.

What had just _happened? _Of course that was anything but normal. Not just the fact that it had been a romantic scene, but more so that it implied _Hikaru _in a _positive light!_

He was still panting when he called, "Nurse!" frantically.

No more than a minute later a woman dressed in maids attire and a medical hat burst through the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes groggily. "What is it Master Hitachiin?"

"I'm sick!" That must be it. Why else would he have such a bizarre dream?

"Oh dear, you are fairly warm, although I should have known that seeing how red you are." She said gently placing the backside of her palm on his forehead. "And you're panting. Honey, what's wrong?"

"I have such a head ache!" Kaoru whined childishly. "I couldn't bear going to school today."

"Oh no. Don't you worry. I'll make sure Ouran Academy is informed. But I think you should get your rest. It's only," She checked the clock on the bed stand, "4 o'clock in the morning. Go to sleep and I'll have your medicine ready by the time you get up." she finished. He nodded with a tired smile, and with that as a signal the woman left.

'_As long as I don't get a nightmare like that again, I should be better by tomorrow.'

* * *

_

A few hours later, at Ouran Academy Hikaru was walking towards the dining hall when he heard something, or rather someone.

"Hitachiin!" A voice called from down the hall, Hikaru froze and turned to look at an unfamiliar student in question. After the young man made his way through the other kids crowding the hallway, he smiled at him. "So, where's your brother? I didn't see him in class today."

Hikaru's spine stiffened in response, and his blank face slowly formed into a harsh glare directed towards the oblivious boy. "Are you… blind?… Or just dense?"

The student's face fell and his head tilted slightly to the left. "Eh?"

"How the hell should I know anything about Kaoru?" His fists clenched and his teeth ground together as he faced the other boy head on. "If you haven't noticed I couldn't give a-"

"Hikaru!"

_Thwack._

Tamaki's hit on the top of the older twin's head stopped his words from getting any colder. Hikaru turned around and saw Kyoya and Kasanoda also standing a small ways behind Tamaki, along with a few other random students stopping to observe the slightly interesting scene.

"Don't let your personal issues allow you to take out your anger on an innocent person Hikaru. Now come on." Tamaki said sternly, and without even giving him a chance to respond, he grabbed the top of his arm and dragged him out of the hallway, leaving their two other friends to explain and apologize to the victimized student left confused and slightly shocked.

Once the upper classman was sure that they were safe in a spot where no one could hear or eavesdrop, he turned and faced his red haired friend with an arched eyebrow and a small knowing grin. "Well I must say Hikaru I'm surprised that you would let this happen."

"Suoh, what're you going on about?" Hikaru asked rubbing the side of his head with a grimace as he felt an on coming headache.

"Don't you see it? You just let yourself, and many of your classmates I may add, acknowledge that whatever this is going on between you and your brother is in fact getting to you."

The uncomfortable grimace immediately morphed into a surprised wide eyed stare at the ground, and Hikaru lifted his head up to look at his friend. "Tamaki. Idiot. That stupid student was simply-"

"You didn't do what I would've thought the normal Hikaru would do in this sort of situation. Even if you realized it yourself, I didn't think you'd be so rash as to make it so obvious to the other people around you."

"But…"

The older student looked at the Hitachiin for a moment to finish his thought. But it soon became evident that, that was not going to happen.

"It just doesn't make sense. If you go to all that trouble to keep up the illusion that you're totally fine with this whole feud between you and your sibling, then why go and mess it up so easily… You're lucky that Kaoru wasn't there to see that." The normally ditzy male said before leaving his friend without a word of goodbye.

Hikaru just stood there for a minute staring into oblivion and reflecting on the words Tamaki had just spoken, before he adopted a confused, and slightly obnoxious look.

While putting his hands on his hips, and tapping his foot in illogical impatience the one word Hikaru uttered was, _"Illusion?"

* * *

_

Kaoru wasn't exactly surprised when he saw the three of his friends standing in the doorway of his bedroom in the mid afternoon. Never the less, he still smiled as Hunny-sempai bounded onto the giant bed followed by Haruhi sitting in the corner, and Mori-sempai carrying a package.

"Kao-chan! Kao-chan! Are you feeling better? You sure look better." Kaoru just nodded at the cheerful upperclassman.

"That's good to hear." He heard from the only female in the room. But before Haruhi could get another word in, Hunny poked his side cutting her off.

"Kao-chan, I really wish we could stay longer than this. We kind of just got here! But we really need to hurry, Takashi and I need to get to the dojo. I hope we see you tomorrow though!" His sempai's face was just too hopeful to say anything negative.

"You will sempai, don't worry."

Hunny smile doubled in size and he quickly jumped off Kaoru's bed and seized the package his cousin had been holding. "Here! Before we go we want to give you this! I wanted to get you sweets, but Takashi said it would only make you worse." He added a pout to the end of the sentence and threw the pack to Kaoru energetically before hopping onto Mori's back and exiting the room.

Once they were gone Haruhi chose to move from her previous position to sit on the end of her friend's bed not far from where Hunny had sat earlier. She smiled, "Well? Are you going to open it or what?"

Kaoru smiled in return to his friend's teasing, it made things more comfortable knowing that despite the slight changes between his relationship with his brother, nothing would be different with him and his friends.

Without even more hesitation Kaoru took off the lid to the package.

And stared.

"Haruhi?" He finally asked developing a confused look while scratching his head.

"Hmm?"

"Did you help pick this out?" Haruhi shook her head and moved to get a better look at the contents of the present.

"What is it?" She asked and watched as her friend slowly lifted out a very soft looking stuffed animal. The animal? What else: an elephant. Flashes of what had happened just a few days ago and had ultimately began these strange and recent turn of events ran through his mind. "Aww. That's sweet they must have remembered that sculpture Miss Kurakano had given you… speaking of which where is it?"

Of course Kaoru being a Hitachiin always could think quick during the chances of being caught red handed. He obviously just went off his instinct, something he almost always did in these sorts of situations. He blamed his brother. "Hikaru trashed it."

What was the most surprising part of that moment was Haruhi actually looked taken off guard to hear about it. "Really? That's strange."

"How so? I mean, its _Hikaru._"

"Yes. But how did he know you liked the thing? I mean, it could have been an unimportant gift of affection from a random girl."

"He wouldn't care. He'll do anything to spite me, whether it's a logical plan or not."

"Huh." Haruhi simply shrugged and went on. "Anyways, there happened to be a reason I came here other than to catch up on how you were doing."

Kaoru raised his eyebrows. "Go on."

To his surprise again that day he watched his friend go slightly bashful. "Well… It's just…" He waited patiently as she struggled for words. "You heard about that ball or whatever its called being thrown by the Suohs right?"

He furrowed his brows, not quite catching on as to wear she was headed. "Yes." He said slowly, almost reluctantly.

"I got invited."

Kaoru immediately raised a lone brow again and smirked leaning his head slightly forwards. "By who, may I ask?"

Haruhi pursed her lips, looking hesitant before finally answering. "Tamaki Suoh."

Kaoru's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. He fell back and bonked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Fujioka! Fujioka _Haruhi _got asked to a ball thrown by the _Suohs _by _Tamaki _Suoh himself." He let out one soft laugh and sat back up. Now he was beaming. "And here I was underestimating you all along."

Said girl blushed. Something she rarely did even among close friends like Kaoru. "There's more."

"What? Did he propose or something? How much did I miss?"

She laughed. "No, but I have to admit… I'm a bit nervous. That's where you come in."

"I'm listening."

"The ball is going to be filled to the rim with wealthy business managers and their precious children and I-"

"My friend you are too predictable." Kaoru said cutting her off.

"Wha-" She was cut off yet again.

"Let me guess. You want me to accompany you to this event so you don't stick out like a sore commoner."

Haruhi sighed through her nose. "Am I really that predictable?"

Kaoru nodded with almost a joking amount of sympathy. "Don't worry though we'll practice spontaneity sometime. And to answer your question, I would be honored. But I don't want to be pummeled by Suoh when he sees you with me."

She smiled, though it didn't look too happy. "He wont. He was probably told to ask me by the chairman seeing I'm one of the very few students they've had to be taught by scholarship."

Kaoru shrugged. "Well you'll find out the night of the ball wont you?… Oh, and before I forget…"

"What?"

Kaoru smirked again and placed a single hand on her shoulder. "Haruhi-chan do you possibly have _anything _suitable to wear to this party of yours?"

Haruhi was in for one hell of a shopping trip.

* * *

Authors note: Yeah, again I reassure you I am not dead, just been a lazy summer so far. You may need to get used to getting updates only every few months. I will try though.


End file.
